Zero
by NekoFoxYokai
Summary: DISCONTINUED. CoFic with Onigakure!The mystery behind Kyuubi's attack has everything to do with his mate Miya but she's dead and Kyuubi sure as hell isn't talking. So that leaves Madara and Miya's clone-wait, what do you mean her clone's a he?
1. Prologue

**Neko: yeah so like the summary said...**

**Fox: :O this is a CoFic with Onigakure**

**Neko: so if you really want to know what's going on-**

**Fox: you should probably read Onigakure too while you're at it :/**

**Neko: why are we finishing eachother's sentences anyway? it's creepy :|**

**Fox: it's fun :P**

**Neko: 8O ....**

**Fox: :0 what?**

**Neko: who gave fox sugar?!!**

* * *

**Zero**

_Prologue_

"_Professor! Take a look at the transmissions the specimen's brainwaves! It's progress is astounding!"_

"_This one might actually survive the withdrawal the others suffered from before dying…"_

"_If this one doesn't live we're finished!"_

"_Quit being so pessimistic, this is what we've been working on, _this_ is our _achievement_. So get back to work!"_

* * *

_Where am I?_

_What am I doing here?!_

_Where are my kits?! Masako?! Yoko!!_

_My kits!! Zettai! Help me Zettai!! The bastard killed them!! The bastard killed…_

_Me…_

_What is this?!! Where am I?!! What am I doing here?!!!_

_My kits! They're dead!! They're dead, they're dead, they're dead, they're dead…_

_Why didn't you come to save us Zettai?!!_

_Why did you get involved with that human?!!_

_Were we really worth so little…?_

* * *

"_Professor! The specimen's mind has stopped!"_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_It's brainwaves have stopped! It's only a vegetable now."_

"_How could this happen?!!"_

"_I don't know, it's brainwaves were fine just a minute ago until it suddenly went haywire and now there's nothing coming through!"_

"_Quick! Disconnect it from the regeneration pod! We can't lose this one too!"_

* * *

The glass tank drained its neon green liquid as sirens alerted the other scientists the severity or their specimen. It slumped at the bottom of the tank, its slit red eyes peered out blankly from between its long silver hair that almost made it look like a girl. The red slit eyes were so vacant of any thought and wide as if in shock, that they almost looked insane as the specimen suddenly gasped and began to move.


	2. Specimen Zero

**Zero**

_Chapter 1:_

_Specimen Zero_

I am Specimen Zero. Prototype to the future development for human-demon hybrids. The breakthrough in science, or so I was told. But they made one crucial mistake. They didn't take into consideration that the genetic memories of the demon they used to create me would come and haunt them. I am the clone of Miya no Nozomi no Kitsune, and I have all the memories of her life. In a way I _am_ her.

In respect to my past life, I will remain as Zero, but those foolish scientists who thought I would do anything for their idiotic experiments were sadly mistaken. They brought me back to create the perfect weapon, but I loath humans. They were the reason I- _Miya_ died. They were the reason why Masako and Yoko, our kits had died. No, I don't exactly scorn all humans, I could care less for those useless meat sacks. I only have eyes to destroy one human in particular. The one who tore my family apart: Madara no Uchiha.

* * *

As I had choked on that vile green liquid, breathing in air that I felt shouldn't have been entering my lungs I remember the dull distorted noise of the scientists talking excitedly. My silver hair that reaches my waist hung in my face, blocking them from my view, but I knew they were there. I could tell where each stood and whether them were female or male just by their scent. I let them think I was feeble as I panted for air and took in my surroundings.

It was a laboratory of some sort. I put my hand on the tank that imprisoned me and with a sudden pulse of chakra the science rats hadn't expected, the tank shattered and I stepped out, eyeing them scrutinously. I held no shame when I realized that I wore no clothes, after all they had obviously watched me carefully since I was still an embryo so I wasn't showing anything they hadn't already seen. Besides there was no shame among your parents when you were a yokai. In fact, even as a demon I could remember most demons had no shame at all. It wasn't uncommon for yokai to go parading around naked.

A twisted smiled overtook my lips at that moment as I stared at the science rats who stared at me in awe as I stared back at them with intelligent eyes. In a sick twisted way there were my mothers and fathers, the thought struck me as hilarious. I had even started laughing then and there. These fools had mothered an abomination and they hadn't even realized it yet! The though suddenly made me feel giddy.

My laugh was deeper than what I remember, but how could it not be? The body I resided now was male despite the fact that with my long hair I could easily be mistaken for a girl if I wore the right clothes. I walked over to one of the empty tanks chuckling to myself as I ignored the scientists in the room watching me. I looked at my reflection, studying it and memorizing every detail. I was a fine specimen indeed! Long silky silver hair, piercing red slit eyes, sensual lips, flawless smooth creamy skin, a body that seemed to have stepped out of a woman's wet dream and even I had to appreciate the size of the package between my legs. I smirked arrogantly as I looked at my reflection, I may be a woman in soul, but if I have to be a male body for the rest of my life, I'm sure as hell glad I'm in this one. With further inspection, and to my shock I realized that my body could be no older than thirteen at the very most.

I had to keep myself from getting a nosebleed then an there. I was _this_ hot and I was _only_ thirteen?! Imagine when this body _matured_!!

I was interrupted from my meager thoughts by one of the scientist suddenly speaking up. "Specimen Zero, I am Professor Takanawa." a man who I noticed in the reflection of the glass tank said hesitantly.

"Specimen Zero?" I asked, cocking my head to the side in question as I kept studying my reflection.

He nodded. "That is you're name." he explained with detached politeness.

I nodded, excepting the information. I would play along for now. Maybe then I could find out how I got here in the first place. "What am I?" I asked as I examined my reflection again and noticed my sharp canines.

I knew I wasn't entirely a demon now or else I'd have eight tails and fox ears right now. From my memories- _Miya's_ memories, I knew everything there was to know about being a fox yokai. Her memories of studying in the giant library in Onigakure, training, getting stronger and with age, getting more tails. Miya had eight tails when she had died, meaning she was over eight thousand years old, but this body obviously wasn't over thirteen, and kitsune kits at this age didn't have a human form yet. Actually a yokai kit right now should still be nursed by its mother since demons age slower. So was I a human now with the mind of a demon? No that wasn't right. I wasn't completely human. I _couldn't_ be completely human. If the sharp canines, red slit eyes and silver hair wasn't a big enough hint as it is.

"You're a human-demon hybrid. A prototype per se of a leap forward in genetic manipulation. _Youare_ the future to ninja warfare!" the professor Takenawa exclaimed excitedly with awe while the others behind him nodded and smiled attentively in apprehension.

"Human-demon hybrid?" I asked as if I hadn't heard him right. In truth, I thought that maybe that green liquid had messed with my head and I hadn't heard him right, but then I realized that that wasn't the case here. "Elaborate." I commanded, making Takenawa a little taken back as I turned to give him my undivided attention.

"Er…" Takenawa faltered before he audibly gulped and regained his composure. "You are our creation." he began as motioned to himself and the other scientists. "Created by DNA we managed to obtain from a demon's fang that had been created into a sword," My eyes narrowed but he didn't seen to notice. "And using a human fetus we genetically mutated the demon's DNA to be compatible with it." My eyes narrowed even further until they were hardly even slits. He thought I was an _it_? An item? A _tool_? He continued nevertheless though some of the others seemed to noticed my sudden change, Takenawa remained oblivious. "We created you using _science_. This _achievement_ will go down in _history_." he rambled, mostly talking to himself in awe now. I noticed some of the scientists directly behind Takenawa take a step back as my eyes flashed with anger. This human was _scum_. "Just _imagine_ the changes we could make in the ninja world! Giving _birth_ to new _bloodlines_! Changing their compositions to give them superhuman strengths!"

I don't remember clenching my fists, but I suddenly realized my nails digging into the flesh of my palm as I felt warm thick blood dripping from my hands. I loosened my grip, but I tried to steady my voice as I interrupted Takenawa's ramblings. "So you'll change the ninja world, _then what_?" I asked menacingly.

"We'll become rich, famous! Every ninja will line up for a share of our power!" Takenawa said, obviously blinded by the prospect of his future glory. "Every ninja village will be more than _willing_ to cooperate with us just so they're the village with the most power! We'll rise up the ranks in no time, be revered to as _gods_ even! How _else_ would you treat the people who brought you so much _power_?!"

I remember thinking then that this human had to be one of the _stupidest_ ninjen I had ever had the _displeasure_ to meet. Did he _seriously_ think that would happen? He was _delusional_. Any human could simply study what he'd done, create their own 'superhumans' and then they could just kill him and his colleagues. They wouldn't be treated as gods. They'd be killed as liabilities. Any ninja village with any smarts would do that. That is, if Onigakure didn't get wind of this first. One of Onigakure's main jobs that they took among themselves when they first formed the village was that they would make sure ninjens never had the power of yokai. Of course, there were loopholes, and that was where the human's bloodlines were first formed. But other than that, Onigakure made sure demons were separated from human affairs. But _this,_ this counted as humans meddling into demon affairs. And as the old saying went, don't dabble your toes where there are things to bite you. These humans just stuck their whole foot in a snake pit.

I smirked, ignoring Takenawa's ramblings as he obliviously continued. "But what will you _then_?" I asked, interrupting him. He faltered in surprised as he suddenly was at a loss for words. What _would_ he do?

I chuckled as the realization that he hadn't thought that far ahead dawned on him. He really _was_ stupid. Weren't scientists supposed to be _smart_? And to think he was a professor. What a shame. "What a damn _shame_." I said venomously, making Takenawa stare at me with something akin to fear as he took half a step back.

"You _thought_ you would gain power by changing the _world_." I mocked as I brought my clawed hands to motion to all the mechanical equipment around me and his fellow scientists. They all tensed as I brought my cold glare to each and every one of them. My eyes lingering on Takenawa hatefully, freezing him to his spot as I directed some of my chakra to my eyes. It felt different now to what I remembered, but I had to remind myself that it was only weaker since I was part human. Either way, the technique I was using could be used by humans as well. Isukumi no jutsu, paralyzing terror technique, was a technique where the user casts chakra from their eyes at their opponents and causes them to be unable to move. Depending on how strong the technique is cast, sometimes the user can make their opponent see their own death. I smirked savagely as I sent chakra to the scientists, making them see me ripping them apart, breaking their necks with my blood covered teeth. It really was a low technique every child demon was taught by their mothers. It sometimes meant the difference between life and death to a kit. Freezing your opponent long enough to get away. Isukumi was a battle of _will_. The opponent could break free if their will was strong enough, but if they weren't their bodies felt weight down, rooted to their spot by an estimation of 5000 tons. But this technique was something to mainly be faces against demons. There was no way some _humans_ were going to break free.

"W-what's going on here?" Takenawa stammered with wide, fearful eyes.

I grinned, baring my sharp teeth menacingly, making every one of them flinch. "Don't ask silly questions, _professor_." I mocked as I took a slow step forward.

"_Stay away_!" one of the other scientist practically screamed in terror as I languidly took another step toward them. I ignored the sudden smell of urine that assaulted my sensitive nose. The stink of fear was much more potent. If these humans could move they'd be cowering, they were already trying to shrink away even though they couldn't move, it was visible on their faces. How _pathetic_…

"Y-you _ungratefulbastard_!!" Takenawa stammered, suddenly regaining his voice. I stopped in my tracks. "We _created_ you! If not for _us_, you wouldn't even _exist_!"

"Tell me _professor_." I sneered. "What's keeping me from just killing you now? If that was your defense, then you're not going to get anywhere." I watched with murderous amusement as I watched the worm squirm.

"You're a _demon_! _A monster_!! You wouldn't be accepted! Not _without_ us! No one will _accept_ you! They'll _kill_ you! If you kill us, _you're dead_!" he rambled desperately.

I watched him with cold detachment. I turned to the other scientist behind him who hadn't spoken much. "What do you have in your defense? Do you blame the _professor_," I spit at his feet uncouthly. "for your upcoming death? Maybe I'll give you a chance to convince me otherwise."

I watched as none of them spoke up. They were all staring at me with fear, some even brave enough to shoot me a glare though most were directed at Takenawa. Suddenly one spoke up. "Why?"

I turned my attention to a woman who stood in one of the back rows behind her colleagues. She was a young woman, younger than her colleagues. She had long redish brown hair and dark brown eyes, so dark they even looked black. She reminded me of someone I knew from Miya's memories. Her red hair was mainly it, it was cut short up to her chin on one side and progressively got longer to a little below her shoulder on the other. She looked just like my little sister-in-law, Kimi. All that was missing was the three black markings on both her cheeks that everyone in her clan had and the dark red eyes. I stared at her curiously, pushing away the memories. This _girl_ wasn't Kimi. Kimi was a fierce ninja who wouldn't cower from an enemy, even _if_ captured.

"What do you mean _girl_?" I asked harshly, harsher than intended actually. The resemblance just pissed me off. It was uncanny. I didn't like it.

She flinched as she stared straight into my eyes and she looked away at the floor as she spoke. "Why are you going to kill us?" she asked meekly.

"Because you created me." I said stonily. I saw her eyes widen as she turned to me in shock. The others were gaping in outrage and confusion so I decided to elaborate. "I am half human, half demon. A _hanyo_. Something that _shouldn't_ exist. I know that I'm something that is _forbidden_. Yet I'm living anyway. But you _won't_. You _won't_ be able to spread your foul curse on others. You _won't_ create others like me. I _won't_ let you."

"So we're the monsters here…" she whispered resignedly, her head turned from me. She was so quiet that if I hadn't been paying all my attention to her I wouldn't have heard it. I blinked as I suddenly realized that she wasn't as stiff as the others around her. She was _actually_ able to move!

"Who are you girl?" I asked curiously, making her turned to me in surprise as I took on a gentler tone.

"I-I'm Maemi, Maemi no Okisada." she said hesitantly, unsure of what I was planning to do.

"Okisada?" I asked in surprise. In truth it really was a surprise I hadn't expected. I hadn't heard that name in such a long time I had thought that clan had simply died down years ago. To think there was a survivor…

I smirked. "I think you have just convinced me not to kill you. _You_ are useful." I said, making it absolutely clear that I was only going to spare her and not her colleagues. The others watched in frozen terror that I doubt was from my technique anymore since it usually wore off by now. Within the time span it took for them to blink, I appeared behind Maemi and knocked her unconscious by hitting the pressure point on the back of her neck. Before she fell over, I caught her and set her down gently.

"Now," I said, turning back to the others. "How to go about you…" I grinned maliciously, eyes flashing with bloodlust.

* * *

I only realized afterwards that I had probably gotten so angry because I was still loyal to my old village. In a way, I had taken it upon myself to do a mission for them. I rid the world of those scumbags. I was actually glad I was alive. No matter what I had said to them in that laboratory. I still yearned to live. I had died too soon. I had left so much undone and now I had to fix it. The Okisada clan was part of one of those things I had left undone. Maybe I can make it up to their ancestors by helping the girl Maemi discover her bloodline? After all, a Kitsune never goes back on their word. I may not be born into that clan, but my mate was, so the same rules apply don't they?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Miya** means _sacred house_

**Nozomi** means _full moon_

**Kitsune** means _fox spirit _**(Fox: spirit in the sense that they're not like normal foxes and are supposedly mystical)**

**Yokai** means _demon/ spirit _**(Neko: same thing as in Kitsune :P)**

**Ninjen** means _human_

**Hanyo** means _half demon_

**Kimi** means _she who is without equal _

**Isukumi** **no** **jutsu** means _paralyzing terror technique_

**Onigakure** means _hidden demon village_

**Maemi** means _honest child _

**Okisada** means _pure ocean center_

**Neko: now for some info on demons foxes so you people don't get lost on Japanese folklore :D do you wanna do the honors Foxy-hime? I mean, you _are_ named after the subject**

**Fox: (cough) ok (adjusted glasses) **

**Neko: (where did you get glasses?)**

**Fox: Physically, kitsune are noted for having as many as nine tails. Generally, a greater number of tails indicates an older and more powerful fox; in fact, some folktales say that a fox will only grow additional tails after it has lived 1,000 years. A kitsune may take on human form, an ability learned when it reaches a certain age — usually 100 years (& although some tales say 50 we decided to go with 100). As a common prerequisite for the transformation, the fox must place reeds, a broad leaf, or a skull over its head. If any of you hardcore Naruto fans have read the original oneshot Kishimoto made of Naruto before it became a manga, then you've seen Naruto use a ramen fishcake to transform into his sexy jutsu. We're going to make this as a sort of focusing tool for younger kits learning how to transform, just for future references and all. :/ hope none of this technical stuff confuses you, but this story is most to explain things in Onigakure while still having a plot of its own, so it's expected.**

**Neko: yosh! Try to keep all this in mind people and just be glad we aren't explaining other demons too! (seriously! Fox is an expert in these sort of things! 8O she can go on for _hours_!)**


	3. The True Maemi

**Zero**

_Chapter 2:_

_The True Maemi_

I peeked out my head from behind the bush I was hiding in. I watched as the woman put out some laundry out to dry. I sighed as I noticed that the only clothes were kimonos since the rest were sheets. I guess it wasn't that bad. With my waist length silver hair, I could easily pass as a girl if I tried. In fact, in my memories I knew it wasn't that I was uncomfortable wearing a dress. It's just, the thought of traveling anywhere with that skirt restricting your movements…

I sighed, wondering if maybe someone else decided to do laundry today before I steadied myself giving one last look back at Maemi who was lying down behind me unconscious, hidden well behind some bushes. I watched as the woman walked back inside her house with an empty laundry basket. I counted to ten in my mind before I took a sharp breath and ran up and took the first kimono and obi I could get my hands on before I ran off to Maemi, hiding in the bushes again. I sighed in relief this time as I realized the woman hadn't noticed the theft yet. I almost thought I would have gotten caught. I may have the memories of training, but I certainly wasn't trained in this body yet. But apparently I still had enough skill to make minor thefts. That's good in a sense.

I quickly put on the pink kimono with cute simple red flower patterns and the pale lavender obi. Ok, so it didn't match well enough to show I even put any thought to the outfit, but at least it wasn't so bad that it _looked_ stolen. I looked back at Maemi and groaned when I saw she wasn't there anymore.

Was she a ninja or _what_?! Could my skills really have diminished in this body that I didn't even notice a simple ninjen sneak off?! I berated myself as I ran off following her scent. It wasn't long before I caught up with her, she was running until she broke through the tree line into a clearing. Deciding that was enough of that, I pounced on her almost like a tiger would its prey. Don't take it the wrong way, I didn't really plan this, I was merely acting on instinct. Maemi let out a yelp as she tumbled down on her stomach with me holding her down from behind.

"What the hells the matter with you girl?" I growled as she struggled beneath me.

"Let. Me. Go!" she grit out as she tried to get out of my grip. Keyword was tried. I simply held down both her wrists down on the floor as I sat on her.

"Tell me why you're trying to run away, and maybe I just might." I hissed as I tightened my grip, making her wince.

She struggled for a while longer before she slumped down limply. "You bastard." she said venomously.

I sighed. "Tell me something I don't know." I said as I grabbed her wrists in one hand behind her back while I quickly did a one-handed seal. "Kitsune genkaku: nottori soutei."

"Where are you taking me?" she snarled up at me as I stood up, but her hands were still stuck together as if held by invisible rope.

I grinned at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked before I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Y-you pigheaded bastard! Put me down! Put me down, or I'll- I'll-" she sputtered as she struggled, making me almost drop her.

I growled in irritation as I got tired of her practically screaming in my ear. I adjusted her on my shoulder, none too gently, my elbow knocking the air from her lungs and leaving her gasping quietly as I began our journey west.

* * *

"Are you going to eat me?"

The question made me spit out the tea I had been drinking and gave Maemi an incredulous and bewildered look from across the campfire. She sat there, glaring at me as the shadows cast on her face made her look even more murderous, probably because I still hadn't undone the jutsu I'd done earlier and her hands were still tied behind her back. I looked down at the fish I had cooking over the campfire and then took another sip from my tea. Of course, I'd stolen the cup too, but that didn't matter. I watched Maemi and lay down on the ground to get more comfortable as I joined in the silent staring contest, lazily taking another sip from my tea.

"What do want from me you monster?" she suddenly snapped viciously as she got tired of my staring.

I took another sip from my tea as I kept watching her, quietly wondering why she'd recently been resorting to name-calling. It really was unbecoming of a lady from the Okisada clan…

"Quit staring at me like that and answer me!" she growled, becoming hostile.

I merely shrugged off her threat since she couldn't do anything even if she wasn't bound and kept on drinking me tea. I looked back at the fish and took them out of the fire when I saw they were done. "Are you hungry?" I asked as I blew on the fish to cool them off.

"What do you care?" she sneered.

I shrugged. "You know, when I first met you, I thought you were meek." I said flippantly, starting a conversation as I munched on my fish. I raised an eyebrow as I saw Maemi's face flush in embarrassment as she looked down almost in shame.

"You wouldn't understand," she mumbled, but I heard what she said.

"Try me." I challenged.

"You have no idea how life is like! You're a demon! You don't understand how I feel right now!" she snapped.

I snorted as I swallowed some fish down, making sure I wasn't eating any bones. "Being a demon really has nothing to do with it." I said finishing my fish before I got up and walked toward her.

"W-what are going to do?!" she panicked as I got closer.

I merely sat down before her and held her fish up. "You have to eat one way or another _ninjen_." I said lazily.

"Then untie me!" she snapped suddenly.

I gave her look. Did she really think I was that stupid? I picked off some of the meat from the fish, making sure there were no bones or scales and held it to her mouth.

"You wouldn't pay me!" she hissed as she realized I was going to feed her like a toddler.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." I said, suppressing a yawn. This day was just turning into too much work for someone who just woke up from a lab experiment.

Maemi sealed her mouth shut, making me sigh. "It's the hard way then." I said as I reached out and plugged her nose.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kitsune genkaku: ****nottori soutei **means _fox illusion: capture supposition_

**Maemi **means _honest child _

**Okisada **means _pure ocean center_

**Ninjen **means _human_


	4. The Kodama’s Forest

**Zero**

_Chapter 3:_

_The Kodama's Forest_

_**Thump!**_

My eyes shot open at the sudden sound. At first I thought Maemi was trying to run away again, but as I looked over at her sleeping figure on the other side of the dying campfire I knew that wasn't what I heard.

_**Thump!**_

I looked around cautiously. Whatever was making that nose had to be something big.

_**Thump!**_

I was sure I felt the ground shake that time. I stood up, expanding my senses as I tried to find out what was making that noise.

_**Thump!**_

"Ugh… What's goin' on?" Maemi mumbled groggily as she sat up, rubbing her eye sleepily.

"Shhh…" I said as I looked around us. I couldn't sense anything so it could mean it was either masking their chakra or had none….

_**Crash!**_

Maemi let out a startled scream as a tree crashed down in the center of our camp from my right, landing only a foot from were she was. I turned my attention to see a creature standing at almost ten feet with a foxlike wolf head, the torso of a woman wearing a beautiful yet complicated assortments of leaves and vines that seemed to grow from her olive skin, but from her waist down she transformed into the graceful body of a dark brown horse. My jaw dropped as I recognized the creature which stood before me though I had never met one in my lifetime-or Miya's-but I'd read of them.

"A Kodama?" I asked in shock.

The woman turned her muzzled face towards me. "So that is what I sensed enter my forest." a muffled voice came from behind the jaws of the creature. To my shock, and Maemi's, the woman lifted the foxlike wolf head to reveal what looked like a woman's heart shaped face with long wavy green hair. Her face was obviously not human though, her slanted jade eyes were too large, her features too perfect, her face held wisdom beyond my years, but youth that hid her real her age. "What are you doing here Forbidden Child and Child of Currents?" she asked as she regarded both me and Maemi.

"Forbidden Child? Child of Currents?" Maemi blurt out in confusions before I could answer the ancient tree yokai.

The Kodama nodded. "You child are one of currents, manipulator of the Mother's tears to an extent that other ninjens could only hope to achieve. The Forbidden Child knows of what I speak, after all, she was the one who beseeched those gifts upon your ancestors in a pact."

"That should be enough for the young one, Kodama-san," I interrupted, being careful with my words. "I have yet the chance to tell the ninjen of her abilities. I would appreciate having the grace to enlighten her on her heritage."

The Kodama nodded before she brought her and up. I tensed, half expecting an attack, but a vine quickly shout out from the floor and wrapped around her wrist. I watched in confusion and fascination as she started growing vine and leaves over her skin, her hooves rapidly turning into roots in the ground. Before our very eyes, she suddenly transformed into a crooked tree with vines, ivy, moss and other plants growing on it. I watched in wonder as I saw rice straw weave into shimenawa rope around the tree.

"_I hope to meet you again Forbidden Child, you may find me through the help of my children, just utter the name Dhu." _her voice came from all the directions of the forest along with the trees' rustling.

I gave a small formal bow to the tree. "I thank you Dhu-san for the assistance you offer us." I said politely before turning back to Maemi who was still watching the tree in shock and awe. "Go back to sleep girl, I will explain everything in the morning." I said before lying back down on the ground near the small fire.

A few minutes later I heard Maemi follow in suit, her breathing quickly sounding like sleep.

* * *

I woke up that morning to being poked with something that felt like a stick. I groaned, being met with the sight of a small fox who was indeed poking me with a stick that was locked in its jaw. I sighed. "What do you want?" I grumbled irritably.

It yipped and waited expectantly as if expecting me to follow it, waging it's tail playfully. I groaned as I palmed my face, debating whether I should just ignore it and go back to sleep or not. A sudden warm breeze toward the little fox and the trees around me rustling made me suddenly very wary of being in a Kodama's territory. Sure, they were supposed to be peaceful, but there were old folklore in Onigakure history which said that if they requested something, it was best to do it. If not, well, lets just say their remains became fertilizer…

I sighed and gave the small fox kit a sour look. "Did Kodama-san send you?"

The kit yipped excitedly and bounces in place as if to nod. I looked toward Maemi who was still asleep. I couldn't just leave her alone… She could run away again. I'd still be able to find her given she didn't go through water, but I'd rather not go through the hassle. But would she still run away after what happened last night? After all, humans really were too curious for their own good. Could she resist not knowing about what Dhu was saying? I couldn't be sure, Maemi was too unpredictable as I'd learned assuming she was meek and proved it to be a big mistake.

The kit must have sensed my reluctance to leave because it soon left, bringing back a brown cat with a red ribbon on it's ear. The cat seemed a little annoyed by the fox, but it grumpily sat down next to Maemi and watched over her. I blinked, absentmindedly wondering how the cat could've gotten that ribbon as I stood up to follow the small fox and followed it within the trees.

It led me to a berry patch near a stream that was lively with fish. It happily went over to the bank and expertly caught a smaller fish and started to eat it. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered when I was a small kit and used to do the same thing with my friends. When I was still Miya. I sighed and started to pick some berries and holding them with an overgrown large leaf that was as long as my arm. With the help of the small kit, we soon had enough fish and berries for the four of us and we went back to the camp where Maemi was up already, having what looked like a staring contest with the grump looking brown cat.

"You'll have to blink eventually." I said as I set down our food and put more wood to the diminished campfire to cook our meal.

She blinked in surprise and turned to me in surprise. "Where did you go?" she asked in curiosity, not holding the hostility she conveyed yesterday. I mentally raised an eyebrow, maybe she was bipolar. If she was, she'd fit right in the other women in Onigakure, even if they were yokai.

"I was getting us some food." I said motioning to the fish and berries. It wasn't much, but it would do.

"Oh." Maemi replied simply before she went for a rematch with the cat. What a strange girl.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Kodama **is a _tree spirit_

**Yokai **means _demon/spirit_

**Ninjen **means _human_

**Okisada **means _pure ocean center_

**Maemi **means _honest child _

**Miya **means _sacred house_


	5. Embark Wayfarers

**Zero**

_Chapter 4:_

_Embark Wayfarers_

We had made our way out of the Kodama's forest by midday with the small kit as our guide since the cat had left after eating its meal. The exit was mark by two adjacent trees with shimenawa rope hugging around the tree's barks. I thanked the fox kit in fox language, making Maemi give me a weird look, but I didn't care and neither did the kit since he happily yipped back he'd do anything for his brethren before he disappeared back into the forest. Now it was just the two of us, Maemi and me. We were out of the forest and walking by a road that lead through rice paddies where some farmers were working away, most not even sparing a glance at us traveling down the road to town.

We needed supplies so we could travel to Onigakure. It wouldn't be easy getting there now that I was a hanyo, not to mention I had to take care of Maemi too. Onigakure's location was pick specifically to keep humans away. There was no way a hanyo and a human could get there. There needed to be a yokai with us, but since the scent of humans would make some demons come after us for a meal, they'd have to be a strong yokai…

I gave Maemi a sidelong look. I also had to awaken the girl's bloodline. It was obvious she didn't know she had one, which was strange since it was something that usually developed early in a Okisada's life. I didn't know if she was even the last of her clan or not. This place was definitely far from the Land of Water where the Okisada clan had come from. By the sights and smell, I knew this was the Land of Rice Paddies up in the north. As Miya, I had only been here once. Now, as Zero, it was my first time being here. But from memories, the smell seemed to have changed slightly. I brought my nose up and took in the scents of the land. It was the usual rice, water, the forests, humans, and… snakes. I brought a hand to my nose.

Foxes never liked snakes. Especially snake yokai, they were the worst. They're persistent and sneaky. No matter how hard you crush them, they'll come after you again the next day. They don't think of losing a fight or comrade as a loss. They think the fight's still going until they've won. Plus, they have no honor. They're dirty and don't care how they win as long as they do. If you get started with them you won't have time to relax until they crush you. You just don't want to get involved with snakes. Ever.

But the air was even permeated with the odor of snakes. I could even smell a faint trace of human and yoki mixed in with it. It made me uneasy. It was obvious the Land of Rice Paddies has become a snake yokai's territory. It was probably a lesser yokai who'd possessed a power-hungry human, after all they were the easiest to posses. Though for obvious reasons, it was a law in Onigakure not to posses humans but it wouldn't be the first time they've done something treacherous. Manda having been the worst that I can remember. Manda, only having partial yokai blood, is something that doesn't belong with either yokai, humans, or snakes for that matter. Up until the Elders of Onigakure had banished him from this realm of existence he'd terrorized the nomadic humans, eating them like the lowly yokai who live like savages in the forests to the east of Onigakure. It was an excellent form of punishment. I had even thought so when the sealing ritual was conducted by my mother. I had been a kit then, not even a hundred years old yet, long before humans built settlements. We all know Manda will eventually find a way around his banishment from the realm beyond, but human have learned enough now that he won't be able to get a meal that easily anymore. Hopefully one of the humans will kill him, though the shear power that would take could possible cost them their life. Either way, Manda was the least of my worries now. This snake scent unsettled me. I didn't want to be in its territory more than I had to.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Maemi asked, tearing through the thick silence. It was late and we had set up camp in a nice clearing near a river.

"My old village Onigakure." I said deciding honesty was the best route. It wouldn't do me any good if I lied to her.

"Onigakure?" she asked. I watched her with steady eyes. Her brows knitted together into a frown of confusion. "I've never heard of it."

I chuckled at her deadpanned expression, obviously not believing me. "Of course you don't. It's a _true_ hidden village: hidden from the _world_." I smirked. "No human has set foot on it in over seven centuries the last time I was there. It's a law in Onigakure that the only humans who are welcome are those that have special requirements and under the protection of a clan head. Humans just aren't trusted anymore since too many turned on us. I'm only taking you because you already have a clan head's vouch."

"W-what?" she asked, eyes wide with alarm. I also saw confusion and fear on her face, obviously she didn't know that the genetic memories of my past life were mine at my disposal. But more so that the thought of there being a village of my kind under all human's noses seemed to overwhelm her.

"You humans are idiots." I deadpanned. I really was getting tired with the way humans slowly comprehended things of great importance since their emotions clouded their judgment. "You haven't realized what you've done by creating me…" I mumbled only loud enough so she could hear me.

"W-what are you really?" she asked, her fearful expression turning into rapt curiosity. Her eyes searched by purposively void face for any change. "_Who_ are you?" she asked when she noticed my lack of response. She'd be hard put to crack my multiple millennia's of training and meditation needed to keep a cool mind even in the face of being a carbon copy of your former self.

"I am Kitsune no Miya. My maiden name is Nozomi no Miya. I am married to Kitsune no Zettai, one of the seven living Kyuubis and held the ninth seat of the Ten Guardians. Last I remember I was 8,963 years old, on the verge of gaining by ninth tail, and the mother of two kits."

Maemi's gasped, her face turning fearful once again for a millisecond before it was swallowed up by her curiosity. "You're a kitsune!" she exclaimed excitedly. "We hadn't known what kind of demon you were, but we knew you were some type of canine, we just didn't know what! _Kami! _Y-you're a _girl_?!!" she rambled as some of what I said sunk in. Slowly I might add. She was processing the least important information I revealed.

I sighed. "Yes I'm female."

"Not anymore…" Maemi mumbled sardonically.

I waved my hand dismissively. "I don't mind really. Living over eight thousand years you don't care over gender as much as you humans do. Why, I had many male and female lovers before I settled down with a mate. I'm actually curious as to how different it will be as a male."

"Yokai practice polygamy?" she asked, surprisingly not affected by my sexuality. It's good to know she's open minded.

I shook my head. " Of course not. Polygamy isn't practiced at all by yokai. We are loyal to one mate alone once we're married. It's just we don't usually get married since we have such long lives."

"Oh, that's right! You were almost a Kyuubi! You mean to tell me there are seven of them?! And what are the Ten Guardians?" she fired question after question, making me palm my face. Why couldn't Maemi be like a normal human? But then again, this was the same exact reaction I got from her ancestor. It must be genetic.

"Slow down, I can't answer if you don't give me a chance." I cut in, making Maemi stop with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," Maemi said sheepishly. "It's just, it finally sunk in that you're not a psycho experiment holding me hostage."

I blinked. Is that really what she thought I was? With that point of view it was no wonder she'd tried to run away and had been giving me the silent treatment. "I can assure you I'm not a 'psycho experiment'." I sighed.

"Oh I know you're not! You know too much for it to just being delusions!" she said excitedly. "I wasn't going to believe you until you mentioned the surname Nozomi! _Kami!_ No one except members of my clan know that name! It was said that over three centuries ago, a powerful being named Nozomi gave our clan the power of the moon! I thought it was a fairytale until my father showed me the sword made from your fang… but that was before the… bloodline purges…" she finished sadly, her excitement fading to a dark gloom.

"So you're where they got it from…" I mumbled thoughtfully. "Tell you what girl, I'll answer any questions you may have as long as you tell me more about what's befallen your clan.

Maemi's withdrawn sadness cleared to awkward confusion. "Um, ok…" she mumbled like a scolded child.

I schooled my face to a warm amusement. I remembered when I was still a child and had been that excited yet awkward with anything I deemed of interest. "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning so you don't get too confused. It was a long time ago and with my long age, I'm not too fine with minor details…"


End file.
